


sleep deprived

by censored (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Near Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/censored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama accidentally discovers Kunimi has a hair-pulling kink, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep deprived

**Author's Note:**

> this is [tobes's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/souldews) fault
> 
> don't look at me

Kageyama glares. Kunimi has a hand up his shirt, ridged on his stomach, and he's pressing so slowly and his hand is so warm that Kageyama's actually pretty sure he's stopped using his mouth.

Kageyama says, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Kunimi perks his head up. Kageyama wishes he could hate the way Kunimi's hair parts down the middle, pressed so much to the side that Kageyama's pretty sure that even if he tried to push them together, they would stubbornly stay in place. Plus, Kunimi would probably kill him.

Kageyama says, "You're going so _slow_."

"Oh." Kunimi narrows his eyes. "I didn't realize you just wanted to fuck and get this over with."

"That's not - what I - " Kageyama lets out an exasperated sigh and definitely hears Kunimi chuckle. This isn't even funny. Kageyama gropes for Kunimi's hair and tugs at it. Fuck it, he can kill him if he wants.

Kunimi whines. "Ow," he says. "Is this what you do when you try to get people to blow you?"

Kageyama feels his cheeks flame. Literally his dick is practically in Kunimi's face and Kunimi is glaring at him like they're back in middle school and Kageyama refuses to pass the ball to him.

"What do you mean by _people_ ," Kageyama says, instead of something how like Kunimi's stalling, or that really they should be having their weird "we used to be on the same volleyball team in middle school and now we're uni roommates together" weekend afternoon sex rather than discussing the logistics of when exactly Kunimi was going to put his mouth on Kageyama's cock.

Kunimi says, "Well I meant hypothetically," but as he lowers himself, there's a hesitance to it like he's waiting for Kageyama to say more.

"I mean," Kageyama says, stupidly, "I've never really pulled your hair before until now."

"Oh, am I the only one who's seen you like this?"

Kunimi peers between Kageyama's thighs. He smirks, and Kageyama tangles a hand into his hair again. This time a little less apologetically.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" he grumbles.

Kunimi hums. His fingers slide down the length of Kageyama's dick.

"I guess not."

Kunimi really likes using his mouth. Kageyama still isn't sure if it's intentional - at first he thought Kunimi was purposefully tantalizing him, with rhythm, hands running over him with airy pressure - but after countless times doing this and Kageyama's pretty sure it's just his technique. It's not bad, though.

"Glad to see you have energy to do _something_ ," he'd said once, on an evening he knew that Kunimi had skipped his homework and Kageyama had been out at practice all afternoon that he'd come home exhausted and beat.

Kunimi had gone over to him and, as these things went, they were kissing and then Kunimi was pooling Kageyama's shorts at his ankles and urging him not to worry about getting him off later and then, well, sucked him off. After Kageyama had said the thing about him having energy, Kunimi had popped off and held Kageyama's dick like it was a disposable popsicle stick and said, "It sounds like you want me to stop," and didn't get back to it until Kageyama said please.

Kageyama knows not to provoke him this way. Still, while Kunimi's mouth works on him, slow like he wants to see how Kageyama will last, Kageyama's own patience thrums though his body like he wants it to feel like Kunimi's actually trying to get it out of him instead of dragging it out, playing Kageyama this time. Kageyama groans and jerks his hips upward; he feels Kunimi's lips twitch against his cock. Like he's enjoying this.

" _Kunimi_." When that doesn't help, Kageyama tightens the grip he has in Kunimi's hair. Just a little.

Kunimi's mouth is still rhythmic. Kageyama feels his cheeks hollow, by barely a centimeter, dragging Kageyama's dick in more little by little. His tongue swipes lightly and consciously over the head and Kageyama twists his hips. Kicks a little.

"My god, you're jumpy." Kunimi says it around Kageyama's dick, but he sounds like he's barely got anything in his mouth. Kageyama frowns.

"Yeah, well, if I did this to you you would be too," he retorts.

"Like you'd have the patience to make me last asking as this."

"Or maybe you just come really fast."

Kageyama knows he's gotten to him when Kunimi's eyes narrow. His smile quickly falters when Kunimi drags his tongue back, torturously airy against the bottom length of Kageyama's dick, adjusting his hand like he's planning on making it do all the work. Kunimi runs out of energy a lot when he gets Kageyama off with his hand. Sometimes when they try to do it mutually, Kunimi gives up and Kageyama doesn't notice until Kunimi comes and Kageyama realizes the hand around his own dick is mysteriously absent.

"Come _on_ , dammit," he mutters, actually pulls on Kunimi's hair. Kunimi lets out a small noise of surprise but the action does its job - Kunimi's mouth closes more purposefully on Kageyama's dick, and even though there's a little teeth, Kunimi looks up and meets his eyes and Kageyama can't tell if he looks more resentful or pleased.

"Don't look at me like that." Kageyama glances away.

Kunimi's mouth goes slack on him again.

Oh no. Oh _no_. He actually - actually _wants_ Kageyama to - and he never fucking said anything, just -

"If you have something for your own hair, you could just say," Kageyama says, pulling at Kunimi's hair once more.

Kunimi practically lets himself get tugged forward, and Kageyama practically guides the way his head bobs up and down, getting the different angles of Kageyama's dick.

"You're smart," Kunimi says, easing Kageyama to the side of his mouth. It's not supposed to work like that. Why is Kunimi's voice so clear? "You figured it out."

"Yeah." Kageyama rolls his eyes, but he drags Kunimi's face close to his dick again. Kunimi sucks loudly this time, rolling his tongue along Kageyama's dick, flicks it around the head.

Kageyama shudders. His fingers tighten and he feels Kunimi wince, not protest. Kunimi's fucking weird.

"Dammit," he groans, and then he comes, releasing Kunimi a little bit too late.

Kunimi pops off and Kageyama accidentally gets a bit of come on his cheek.

He catches his breath, opening and then closing and then opening his eyes again. The second time he opens them he sees that Kunimi is licking around his mouth, trying to get the taste out of it.

"I told you to warn me," he complains.

"I did."

"Like I'm supposed to know what _dammit_ means."

"It means dammit," says Kageyama, and Kunimi rolls his eyes. He starts up to perch on Kageyama's bed, as Kageyama wipes at himself and pulls his pants back up.

He wiggles them back on. Kunimi's sitting next to him now; sometimes sex makes him tired. He gets Kageyama off a lot more than Kageyama does to him. At first Kageyama had felt bad until he realized how much Kunimi preferred giving because receiving burnt him out even more. Kunimi now looks like he's waiting for Kageyama to lie down for them to cuddle.

Kageyama reaches out to swipe at his cheek. "You got a little."

Kunimi's tone is sarcastic when he says, "Thanks for looking out for me." He leans in to kiss Kageyama anyway.

Maybe that's what he'd cleaned his mouth for. Kageyama doesn't taste anything when he says, "You're right, that is gross."

Kunimi laughs and tugs him down towards the pillows. "Liar."


End file.
